undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 84
This is Issue 84 of Fear The Living, titled ....Can Be As Dark As Night..... This is the sixth issue of Arc #11. Issue 84 Ben Renolds's Pov I have my back held against a wall, my breaths taken softly, and I stay still in the same position. I look to my side and see Steve doing the same thing, a pistol in his hand. I reach for behind my pants and take out my pistol. I cock it as softly and I can, making sure to get the least noise possible. I then hold it close to my face, pointing it upward. I look around the corner, only peeking out just my eyes. I see nothing but a couple of crates, and a couple of dead bandits. “Coast is clear.” I say, and I turn the corner, raising my pistol forward, just in case. “Man, I knew the bandits would come here, but I expected them to come later rather than sooner.” Steve says, barely below a whisper. “Never know anything with these bandits, I just expected that they wouldn’t overpower us, I fooled myself into thinking that we were prepared for this. We should have been prepared for this, we had been taking so many precautions, and how did the bandits know to hit us now out of all times.” I say, in the same tone as Steve. The moment I finish talking I see two people emerge from behind a door, and I quickly point my pistol at them. It takes me a couple of seconds to realize that those two people are D.L. and Ashley. I take a deep breath and sigh. “You guys had me worried there, I thought you guys were bandits. Try not to just appear out of nowhere like that again.” I say. “You got it, you scared the shit out of us, we thought you guys were bandits, and the only weapon we got is a pocket knife.” D.L. says. “Defenseless as fuck.” I say, smirking. “Come closer and see if you will continue saying that.” D.L. says. “Touché.” I say. “Okay, should we be standing around in the open just talking, or should we be finding a way to get out of this Lab, it’s done for.” Steve says. “What about everyone else, we can’t leave without knowing what happened to everyone else. Besides if someone is alive we should get them to come with us also. You guys know that I’m right.” Steve says. “Yeah you are, but with the bandits roaming around, you sure that’s a good idea?” D.L. asks. Just as he finishes talking Ashley points behind us, and she says “I sure as hell don’t think it’s a good idea.” . I look back and see about twenty biters making their way towards us. I turn around quickly, and look for something to escape this room through. I spot a window at the end of the room. “THROUGH THERE.” I yell, pointing towards the window. I run towards the window, I raise my pistol, and I pull the trigger, sending a bullet through the window. I quickly push a couple of pieces of glass shards from the window, and I quickly jump out of it. Steve, D.L., and Ashley do the same, but outside there is still a giant herd of biters. “FOLLOW ME.” I yell, and I start sprinting into the woods. ---- James Blackdango's Pov I stay hidden behind a couple of crates. I hold in my breath when I hear a couple of footsteps pass me, indicating that the bandits are in this room. I have no weapons, no one to back me up, and I’m stuck in a room with a bunch of bandits. I think I am the definition of fucked right now. I open and clench my hands repeatedly to keep from making noise and getting myself caught, I close my eyes, and don’t open them for about another couple seconds. They are going to find me, and I know it. I take a quick peak over the crates, and I’m met with a pair of eyes, but they don’t belong to a bandit. They belong to Dan. My eyes widen, and Dan puts his index finger over his mouth, indicating for me to be silent. Dan turns around, and he sneaks up behind a bandit that was looking at a couple of crates in the corner of the room. He quickly wraps one arm around the man’s throat, and places his hand over his mouth. He quickly pulls the man off of his feet, and starts dragging him backward, towards me. The bandit starts clawing at Dan’s arm, until Dan quickly places the hand that was over the man’s mouth over the man’s temple, and he quickly snaps the man’s neck. He removes the man’s pistol from his holster, and he points it towards the other two bandits in the room. “Surprise.” He says, and the moment they turn around, they both fall down, with bullet wounds formed on their foreheads. “And that James, is how to be a badass, in case you need any more tips, I am always available.” He says. “Damn bro, you are cocky as shit.” I say. “Well if it’s true then I can be as cocky as I want.” Dan says, and he puts the pistol into his pocket. “We got to get out of here, we don’t want the bandits to kill us do we?” I ask Dan. “No we don’t. Okay look we got to get anyone else who survived, got it bro.” I say, and I look around the room. “What if no one else survived?” Dan asks. “No, someone survived, at least someone had to.” I say. “Look I’m not trying to be the douchebag asshole here, but we got to look out for ourselves here also bro. We have to.” Dan says, shrugging his shoulders. “Don’t just shrug your shoulders at the possibility of you just leaving behind other of our friends to die.” I say, and I stare at him. “Fine, but-“ Dan begins saying, but he’s cut off the moment Evan runs into the room. “Oh shit, thank god you guys are here. A fucking giant herd of biters broke into the Lab, we have got to get the fuck out of here now.” Evan says, and the moment he finishes talking a biter appears right behind him. “WATCH OUT” I yell, and Evan turns around, and tosses the biter back. He sprints towards us. “let’s go.” He says. ---- Andrew's Pov I sprint towards the door of the Lab, I know that there’s about a ton of biters coming through there, but it’s my only chance, there’s about bandits everywhere in the Lab. I quickly take out my knife from my lab coat, and jam the knife into the first biter’s forehead. I quickly yank it out, and I lunge at the next biter, and I insert the knife into the bottom of his head, and I pull it towards me, snapping its neck. I then turn to the biter next to me, and I quickly kick it’s knee, breaking it. I turn around, and next I swing my knife into the side of a biter’s head, and I twist the knife, and I pull it out. When I push the biter away, and look around and see a plethora of ten biters ganging up on me. I quickly turn to the closest one, and insert the knife into his forehead, I quickly pull the knife out, but toss the biter’s body towards the two next to it. I turn around, and I quickly kick the first biter’s knee, and I squash his head in at the same time I stab the next biter in the forehead. Then I bring down the knife on top of the other biter’s head, cutting into its brain. I kick him off my knife, and I turn to the remaining six biters. I feel exhausted, like I couldn’t go one even if I wanted, but I have to go on. I step back quickly, then I swing the knife into the eye of the closest biter. I then kick the closest biter in the chest, and stab the next one right under the chin. I step back and take a deep breathe, but this turns out to be a mistake as the closest biter then tackles me. I grab it’s wrists quickly, and pull them away from my body, in time to stop its jaws from biting off my nose. I hold the biter back, and I see the other biters start to get closer to me, and I know I’m fucked. I should have just found another way out of the Lab. But just as the biters get close, I hear a couple of footsteps, and I see one biter’s head fall to the ground. Then another, and another, until most of the biter’s head have fallen off, or have a bullet hole in them. Then the biter that is on top of me receives the same treatment, and the head falls on top of me. I quickly push the biter’s head off of me, and I look up to see X and David both standing over me, X holding a katana in his hand, and David holding a pistol in his. “You looked like a goner, you should have seen your face, you were this close to shitting your pants.” David says, and he holds out his hand to me. “But at least we got here in time.”. Just then a bullet flies past David’s head, and a group of bandits run into the room. “RUN.” X yells, and he turns around and runs out of the Lab. Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues